1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article of footwear and, more particularly, to a sports shoe with heel traction elements.
2. Description of Related Art
Articles of footwear with cleats disposed on a heel have been previously proposed. Bibollet (WO patent number 9948396A1) teaches a sole with multidirectional studs for a shoe with an upper. Bibollet teaches studs that are disposed on a heel wrap of the outsole. The studs have a generally square-like shape and have a flat engaging surface.
Campbell (U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,027) is directed to traction elements for an article of footwear. Campbell teaches a design for a golf shoe, including multiple traction elements disposed on a bottom surface of the sole. Campbell teaches cleats with a flat surface on one side and a rounded surface on a second side. In particular, Campbell teaches traction elements with flat surfaces that face sideways with respect to the longitudinal direction of the shoe.
Wordsworth (U.S. Pat. No. 6,357,146) teaches a sports footwear and studs. Wordsworth et al. teach studs that are directional. Wordsworth et al. teach heel studs that are used for breaking effects, as the inclined surface provides greater resistance than the compliant side. Wordsworth et al. also teach cleats at the forefoot. These studs in the forefoot are oriented with the inclined side directed rearwards to provide increased traction in the forward direction.
Evans (U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,746) teaches a football boot with studs. Evans teaches a stud system with a stud disposed at the rear of a heel. Furthermore, Evans teaches a rearmost stud with a shape having a flat face oriented forwards and a rounded shape oriented rearwards.
The prior art fails to teach provisions for securing the heel of a shoe with cleats as the foot is planted, while also preventing the heel from digging in when the foot is being dragged backwards, as can occur in backpedaling. There is a need in the art for a design that solves this problem.